undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Dreamswap
Dreamswap is an AU of Dreamtale, though it is not completely centered around the AU itself. Within this AU, Dream eats all but 2 of the apples from the Tree of Feelings (there are a total of 200). With this newfound power, he creates a large organization known as Justice Reigns (JR), which strives to right the wrongs of the multiverse and eradicate all sources of negativity so its inhabitants can live happily. Cue Nightmare, who's negative spirit puts him on the list of "most wanted by Justice Reigns." Chased by his brother across the multiverse, he finds friends along the way. Him and his pals, in a group correctly misnamed as the "Meme Squad," spend their days playing pranks on JR while attempting to avoid capture and subsequent execution. Much of this AU's content, while on the surface seeming comedic and lighthearted, has a much darker premise and story to it. As of now, there are three possible endings to this story. Characters There are two major sides to this story; those who side with Justice Reigns, and those who side with Nightmare. The characters will be divided up as such. Justice Reigns Within Justice Reigns, the major characters are Dream (originating from Dreamtale), and Ink (originating from Inktale). Dream: Dream is 124 years old, and he is the leader of Justice Reigns. He wears a golden jacket, a pin with a red jewel, and a button up brown shirt. He also has large golden wings protruding from his back. His weapon of choice is a claymore. He stands the tallest at 6'2", or roughly 187 centimeters. His reference can be found here. He has perpetually perfect posture and often speaks with a very professional tone. He tends to value his image as a leader more than his own feelings and concerns. He is regarded by many as a godly figure, though he himself does not believe that. Ink: Ink wears a brown leather jacket over a golden sash and a black shirt. He has a ink brush that he can summon at will. He stands at 5'7", or roughly 170 centimeters and is 23 years old. His reference can be found here. Ink is Dream's right hand man, mercenary, and friend. Dream had found him and Cross within the desolate AU of X-Tale and decided to take Ink, leaving Cross behind. He is easily persuaded and manipulated because of his lack of a soul, with Dream's positive aura allowing him to feel emotions without the need of his vials. Within Dreamswap, Ink has nothing to do with the fall of X-Tale or the X-Event. The Meme Squad This group consists of Nightmare (originating from Dreamtale), Cross (originating from X-Tale) and Error (originating from Errortale). Nightmare: Nightmare is the same age as Dream at a hefty 124 years old. He wears an old cape that while once was long, was set on fire by Cross and then completely redesigned by Error, clasped on by a moon pin. Underneath he has a button up black shirt and black pants with purple boots. His weapon of choice is his staff, whose end can change into lots of different things by channeling negative energy, but is mostly seen as a scythe or a spear. He stands the shortest of the Dreamswap cast at 5'5", or roughly 165 centimeters. His reference can be found here. Unlike his brother, who has 198 positive souls in him, Nightmare has only ever eaten one apple, which was the last remaining apple of light. The other apple (dark) was given to his pet chicken, named Kevin. He has a very stubborn attitude and will challenge anything that he doesn't like. He doesn't like receiving help and believes he can fix everything on his own. Cross: Cross looks similar to X-Tale's original Cross design, however tweaked somewhat. The locket he wears around his neck contains a picture of him, Nightmare, and Error instead of the image of his friends and family from his AU. He almost always has his knife hung on his back, as he cannot summon it at will. He stands at 6'0", or roughly 182 centimeters and is 24 years old. His reference can be found here. He is quite childish, acting on impulse and emotion rather than logic and intuition. He also has a slight theft issue. He still has his ability to steal code from different AUs, but instead of using this to start the X-Event like in Underverse, he finds pockets of space-time to place a house into so him and his friends can live away from prying eyes and Justice Reigns. He has a deep-seeded hatred for Dream and wholeheartedly blames him for taking his friend Ink from him. Error: He wears a jacket similar to that of canon Error, yet it is much longer and lacks longer sleeves. The back has blue threads coming out from it. He also has a blue scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. He stands at 5'9", or roughly 175 centimeters and is 25 years old. His reference can be found here. He suffers from haphephobia and amnesia, unable to remember the past before his time in the Anti-Void. He has previous memories of Blue that he does not fully comprehend. He has a very harsh, angry shell, but he is very nervous and scared in reality. His original name was Myriad, though he does not know this. The name "Error" was given to him by Blue. His past with Blue has not yet been released. Miscellaneous Within this group are characters that are on the side of neither Nightmare or Dream. This includes Blue (who originates from a non-conventional Underswap timeline), and Ani, an original character to Dreamswap. Blue: Blue wears a tattered blue scarf and a blue and grey-blue sweater. He also has a few armor-like accessories, such as his shoulder pads. He has blue boots and black pants and his eyes glow an eerie blue. He prefers not to fight and usually avoids violence in any way he can, but his weapon of choice are various bone attacks. He stands at 5'9", or roughly 175 centimeters and is 26 years old. His reference can be found here. Blue does not work for Justice Reigns, nor is he on the side of the Meme Squad. He lives alone in an Outertale timeline. He favors Dream, but often he is content to watch from the sidelines. He has a very complicated history with Error for reasons not yet specified. He is friendly on the surface, however he will always work towards his own selfish goals of entertainment. His timeline no longer exists. A severe glitch in the coding caused the timeline to implode, and Blue only barely managed to escape, after making sure that his abusive older brother would not. Ani: Ani wears a loose striped white and green sweater, a black tank top underneath, loose blue sweatpants and black socks. They wear a golden star necklace around their neck and have short, yet shaggy black hair and blue eyes. They're genderqueer, are 18 years old, and stand at 5'7", or roughly 170 centimeters. Their reference can be found here, and an alternate design here . Ani was human with a green soul who was rescued by Dream, and brought back to the Justice Reigns Castle. They befriended Dream during their time at Justice Reigns, and it is implied that Dream had fallen in love with them from his "A Letter to No One.". They made the red sun pendant that Dream wears for him. They died shortly after, of a blood disease, and it is also implied that Dream was negatively impacted on a severe level by their death. Locations The Justice Reigns castle is a large building dedicated to the organization. There isn't currently an official design, but there are a few things that it (probably) contains, such as; a medical wing, a dungeon of sorts, a residential area, some sort of a study for Dream and other things. The Meme Squad's house is mostly up to interpretation as well. It was an abandoned house that Cross ended up stealing from an AU to place in their small area of the Omega Timeline where they now live. Before it changed frequently, as Dream always seemed to catch up to them and burst in most likely during the most inconvenient of times. Story Dreamswap is an open story, which means that after a certain point a canon story does not exist but rather multiple endings have been constructed, which others are free to expand on. However, there are certain pieces of writing that have been deemed canon by the creator, and happen months or years before the story leaves off. *How Cross and Ink met + how Cross and Nightmare met *How Ink and Dream met *Blue's past *How Error got his strings *Basically a summary up to the open story part As for the endings, there are 3+ possible so far. Have some examples. *Worst Outcome possible *Outcome A (reminder- not the canon ending. there are still multiple) *Outcome B (reminder - not the canon ending. there are still multiple) Category:AUs Category:Character-centered Category:Sans-centric AUs Category:Serious Category:Comic Category:Written story Category:Outside the Underground Category:AUs of AUs